


paradoxical cold

by scribble_stars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_stars/pseuds/scribble_stars
Summary: Ranboo not having over half his gear on him was not, unsurprisingly, part of the plan. Netherite mining had been the plan. Getting blasted while trying to mine because of a stray piglin trapping him right by the branch of the mine as it went off hadn’t been part of the plan. Staggering through the tundra in the middle of a snowstorm as the burning sensation of the melting snow made itself apparent on every inch of his skin was not either. But alas, that was what happened, much to his dismay, and so he stumbled back through the portal and towards the direction of where he lived with Phil and Techno. He wanted so desperately to escape the paradox that he was currently living in. Frigid weather, but an acid-like burning all over his skin. Oh it burnt._________Ranboo is uncharacteristically unlucky when he decides to go netherite mining, but thankfully, his brother was there for him
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 476





	paradoxical cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowkeySalient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeySalient/gifts).



> HEY!! here's another hurt/comfort, because that is all scribble knows i guess. monke brain.
> 
> this is a gift for Ash, my platonic beloved. i am so thankful for you :-) (yes this is bc of the gifted sub)
> 
> minor CW for description of injuries (please let me know if i missed/should add any!)

In retrospect, Ranboo probably had known from the beginning that what he’d chosen to just spontaneously do had been incredibly and totally stupid, but this time it wasn’t something he could blame on his poor memory. He’d wanted to go netherite mining, because you couldn’t ever be  _ too  _ prepared ( _ He owed it to Technoblade for that lesson. His forgetfulness didn’t lend any favors to the increasing paranoia he felt, and Techno was doing nothing but fuelling that flame _ ). Going into the nether, Ranboo knew he probably should have prepared a bit better than he had, but he was normally a lucky person, and he was feeling slightly lazy when had decided to spontaneously go mining. 

Ranboo not having over half his gear on him was not, unsurprisingly, part of the plan. Netherite mining  _ had  _ been the plan. Getting blasted while trying to mine because of a stray piglin trapping him right by the branch of the mine hadn’t been part of the plan. Staggering through the tundra in the middle of a snowstorm as the burning sensation of the melting snow made itself apparent on every inch of his skin was not either. But alas, that was what happened, much to his dismay, and so he stumbled back through the portal and towards the direction of where he lived with Phil and Techno. He wanted so desperately to escape the paradox that he was currently living in. Frigid weather, but an acid-like burning all over his skin.  _ Oh  _ it burnt.

“Gotta get back to Phil and Techno. Just gotta get back to them,” Ranboo mumbled to himself, repeating the mantra over and over to contain the sobs that wanted to tear themselves from his lips, because  _ it hurt so much _ . He just wanted to get home.

He just needed to get home.

He just needed to get back home.

He needed to get home.

He needed home.

He needed Phil and Techno.

All Ranboo had to do was make it another few yards through the snow, but the storm was getting  _ worse  _ and it all hurt  _ so bad _ and he could hardly see his hands in front of his face, and the blur of tears pooling in his eyes was not helping. Ranboo, in spite of himself, crumbled to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks, the snow acting as a cruel paradox, burning and freezing him. The tears weren’t helping. It was all agonizing and he couldn’t make it  _ stop _ . It was just too much. The screams and sobs that he’d been trying to push down were ripped from his throat as the pure, unadulterated pain engulfed him. 

Ranboo could’ve sworn he heard voices before he gave in to the cruel attack on every front and lost consciousness.

  
  
  
  
  


“...ked really bad, Phil,” a familiar voice was the first thing that Ranboo registered when he slowly regained consciousness.

The second was the way his skin no longer felt like it was burning. It still felt cold, but not in the harsh way that he’d felt from the snow. The pungent smell of healing potions and what Ranboo thought might’ve been magma cream flooded his nose. It wasn’t terrible, but on top of everything else, it was pushing him closer and closer to being overwhelmed again. Ranboo must have made some indication that he’d woken up, because he felt a warm hand cup his cheek, and he couldn’t stop himself from trilling at it. It was the first thing he’d felt in he didn’t even know how long that didn’t immediately make him want to escape his own skin.

It felt warm and loving and like home.

Oh. He must have gotten home.

But the last thing he remembered ( _ not that he was very good on that account _ ) was the snow and pain and how it was all too much.

_ So how did I get back? _

“I heard ya screamin’ a bit away from the house. I didn’t know it was you, I thought you were just back at your place, ‘cause of the snowstorm,” Technoblade answered, and Ranboo, had he been slightly more aware, would have been embarrassed at the fact that he’d asked his question out loud without realizing. “But I went to check out where the screaming was comin’ from, and I found you all curled up and burning in the snow, still screamin’ your head off. I called Phil and he helped me fix up your burns.”

Well, that made a lot more sense.

He cracked open his eyes slightly, still squinting, and noted that a combination of pink and blue filled his line of sight. As his eyes adjusted and he opened them more and more, Ranboo noted the crease of worry on Techno’s face, the majority of his limbs covered in bandages, and the other man in the room. He hummed a greeting to Phil, who chuckled a bit and approached closer to the bed, sitting next to Techno.

“How’re you feeling, mate?” Phil’s expression was one of fatherly concern, and Ranboo felt himself flood with warmth. It was unnatural, but not in a bad way. It was nice.

“Tingly?” Ranboo mumbled as he slowly sat up, looking at the bandages. “And m’head hurts.”

“That makes sense,” Phil nodded. “Do you think you can manage a bit of a potion? It’ll help with speeding up that healing.”

Ranboo nodded and accepted as the potion bottle was handed to him, a straw in the glass bottle, which the hybrid found laughable. He drained the potion relatively quickly, and Phil hummed in approval.

“You should feel better within a few days, the burns were pretty bad, but we’ve got you on some pretty effective potions,” Phil took the empty bottle and stepped towards the door. “I’ve got a few things to do around the house, but Techno will keep you company. Right, Tech?”

The winged-man looked at the piglin hybrid, who huffed quietly, but didn’t seem mad, rather a bit startled hearing his name. “Of course. Go do taxes, or whatever it is you old people do,” Techno rolled his eyes with a smirk, and Phil scoffed, smacking Techno upside the head as he left. Ranboo simply laughed at the whole interaction, which relieved both of the older men.

The laughing died down relatively quickly, his chest aching as he shook with the small laughter, but he kept smiling. Though, the bandages on either cheek reminded him that not an inch of him had really been spared the torment of the hellish burning from the water earlier. Ranboo recounted the feeling that was nothing but a phatom thanks to copious amounts of potions and magma cream, hardly noticing the bed dip down by his feet, where Techno sat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Techno, who was normally the best at conceiling his emotion behind a straight face and monotone voice, asked almost tenatively.

_ The Blade _ .

Worried about  _ him _ .

Weird.

Ranboo considered for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah. At the very least, I’m feeling better than I was out in that snow storm,” he shrugged, while Techno just shook his head with a small snort.

“I figured that much was true,” the warrior spoke exasperaedly, but rested a hand comfortingly on Ranboo’s leg, making sure to be as comforting as he could without putting too much pressure. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ranboo any more than what the kid had already gone through that day.

“Well, I’m feeling okay,” Ranboo reiterated, rubbing his eyes as he fought off the lull of sleep once more. “I’m glad you found me. That could’ve gone a lot worse.”

“I wish it hadn’t happened at all,” Techno frowned. “What  _ were  _ you doin’ in the nether without armor? And why did you think it’d be a good idea to walk through a snowstorm instead of just hunkerin’ down in the nether for a bit? Or at least sendin’ a message to Phil or I. We would’ve figured something out.”

Ranboo shrunk a bit into himself as Technoblade criticized his actions, but he knew that Techno was more than right. “I wanted to go netherite mining, but I didn’t want to come back and get everything. I… I’m usually lucky?”

Techno gave him a small stare of disbelief, raising an eyebrow, and Ranboo nodded, causing a sigh to escape Techno’s lips. “Kid, I don’t care how ‘lucky’ you usually are. You always need to be prepared.  _ Especially  _ when goin’ into the nether, of all places!”

“I’m  _ sorry _ , okay? I-I wasn’t thinking and I was feeling lazy and got  _ cocky _ , but I think I’ve learned my lesson,” Ranboo muttered, glaring daggers at his socked feet at the end of the bed. “Next time I won’t be such an idiot. Is that satisfactory for you?”   
  


Techno pinched the skin between the bridge of his nose, frustratedly, sighing. “Ranboo, I didn’t say you’re stupid. You made a stupid mistake, but I don’t think you’re stupid,” Techno moved his hand to his lap. “I just can’t stand seein’ you hurt. I was  _ worried  _ about you. And I wouldn’t normally say something so gushy out loud, but… I uh- I want more rent. Or whatever.”

Ranboo couldn’t stop the small giggle at the painfully awkward nature of the piglin hybrid on the other end of the bed. “I’ll be right on that,” Ranboo rubbed his eyes, speaking through a yawn as he started to sink back into the pillows.

“Get some rest, kiddo,” Techno smiled fondly at Ranboo. And if he, hypothetically, tucked the kid in more snuggly before leaving, nobody knew but him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked! i had a lot of fun writing our beloved, Ranboo, and Technobrother interaction, because i do not do that enough :thumbsup:
> 
> thank you all for every kudos/comment/bookmark, i appreciate them all very dearly!!!


End file.
